I'm Not His Girlfriend
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: When a racer loses his car to Dom, he also loses 30 million dollars of heroin. Now, to get his car and his drugs back, he must take something equally important to Dom.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not His Girlfriend.**

 **Summary;** When a racer loses his car to Dom, he also loses 30 million dollars of heroin. Now, to get his car and his drugs back, he must take something equally important to Dom.

 **Rating;** M (language and content)

 **Pairing;** Dom and Letty

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the Fast and the Furious franchise, neither do I make profit from this writing. I merely borrow toys and bend them to my will like an egotistical god drunk on power.

Reviews/opinions/comments are encouraged and fuel the creative plot bunnies that reside inside my warped mind :D

* * *

"Toretto." The man breathed harsh and fast. "I want my car back." Dom chuckled to the unknown number he'd just answered.

"You lost fair and square, man." Dom knelt back down to the car, tightening the wheel nuts with the phone cradled on his shoulder. "I'd be happy to race you for it, but I don't think you'd have another car up the challenge." he paused and smirked at the wheel. "Besides… you might want to keep what's left of your pride."

"I need that car back, Toretto." The voice growled down the line. Dom couldn't even remember the name of the guy he'd taken it from. He remembered the car though, it was damn fine. He'd never forget the purr of that engine as it rolled up to the start line. But now, it was sitting in his father's warehouse waiting for Jesse to come and run through its specs. If the driver had been halfway good, Dom swore that car might have had the chance to beat him.

He smiled again, thankfully, the driver was just a cocky asshole with an overinflated ego from one too many girls pawing him. Letty had said as much, the second he'd slapped his pink slip into Hectors hand she'd had him pinned like an art. "I don't have the money now… but, give me back the car, and I'll buy it back from you."

"If you didn't want to lose it, you shouldn't have raced for slips. I'm not giving it back just because you made a mistake." Dom stood, the phone back from his shoulder to his hand, his thumb hovering over the end call button. This loser wasn't going to be happy with no for his answer. "The car is my prize for your dumb ass being cocky enough to think you can beat me." Dom hung up and turned the phone to silent, he could predict the man wouldn't accept that Toretto had other things to do other than argue on the phone all day.

After all, tonight was a special occasion. It had been a year since Letty and he had started doing… whatever they were doing. She constantly rejected the title girlfriend, but she still came back to his bed, still spent all her time with him, still withheld sex if his eyes wandered. Yeah, she was pretty much tied to him in every way possible. Dom chuckled, at least he'd be getting some tonight, that restaurant had a month's waiting list just for a damn table. He'd bought a tie and everything.

* * *

"Something tells me that's not flour." Letty muttered, standing with Jesse as they peered into the foundation of the car.

"Three guesses to name the white substance?" Jesse joked, pulling the bag from inside the door frame.

"Three guesses for how much more is lodged in this car." Letty countered, having driven over to get a look at the car she wanted her hands on. Even if Dom had technically won it, there were certain ways she could get this transferred into her property. She just wanted to know what she was bartering for before she started her plan.

"Three guesses what this car is _really_ worth…" Jesse finished. He usually worked alone, running up the stats on the car, listing the inside and out specifications and alterations done. The first time he'd done it, he'd been able to rip off an assholes attempt at a fuel re-routed injection system to develop his own superior one. It was a system all cars the group ran with had now.

It had only been a faulty electronic in the passenger door's window that had caused him to take off the cover, but neither he nor Letty had expected what they found.

"I can't believe he raced in this car." Letty whispered, running her fingers over the flooring behind the passenger seat. She'd bet the worth of the car there was more hiding right under her fingertips. "I can't believe he risked a car full of drugs to try and beat Dom…" Letty muttered, astounded at the stupidity she had witnessed. She knew the guy was a cocky asshat the second she saw him slap the bet to the table at the race, but this… "You check anything else?" she turned to Jesse. He had the shame to blush red and scrub his hair.

"I… uh, kinda wanted to see the NOS flow first…" he spoke apologetically, but Letty just smiled, it had been near the top of her list too.

30 minutes later, the car had been examined right down to the skeletal essentials and in any places there was room there was a package of drugs, wrapped, sealed and growing in worth.

"That's a lot…" Jesse finally spoke, looking at the pile of drugs they had accumulated. "Heroin I'd guess."

"Hmm." Letty agreed, brushing back her hair from her face. "This is going to bring down some heat."

"Yeah… I'm guessing they want this back."

"Do they know this is our garage?" Letty suddenly asked, her eyes flying wide with alarm as the thought struck her.

"We need to move this." Jesse was only a second behind her. "Now."

"Get it back in the car. I have a place." Letty spoke, already grabbing the packages and shoving them into the car.

* * *

"We need the car back!" Tyler snapped, his younger brother purposefully cast out of his eye sight as he turned to his right-hand man, Liam.

"Yeah, 'cuz he's just gunna hand it over." Liam grunted. "If dip-shit hadn't been so full of himself, we wouldn't have this mess."

"Hey, look. I asked for the cash, you said no." Dip-shit (a.k.a Tyler's younger brother Ryan) argued. "If you would have given me my damn share, I wouldn't have had to put up the car."

"Give you the damn money?!" Liam cruelly whipped his tongue at the kid. "So we could lose that too?" he choked a sick laugh. "Right now, there's one thing stopping me putting a bullet between your eyes, and he's pacing the room for a solution to _your_ mess." Liam had a short temper, but a strong allegiance to Tyler, and by proxy, Tyler's younger brother would remain alive. For now.

"But, I mean, we still have the other two cars, so we just tell him that's all they gave us. It's not our fault then." Ryan tried to offer a solution, but failed again, only inciting anger from the partners.

"Think." Liam knocked him with a finger to his forehead. "Try using that good for nothing brain and tell me what will happen when Carlos calls up his suppliers and they swear to the truth? Who will he believe, the three guys he picked up and asked to drive up his drugs, or the guys running his business across the line?"

"Hey, it was just an idea." Ryan rubbed his head where Liam had hit him, looking to his brother for a solution.

It was a simple job. A hell of a lot of money and three awesome cars for them to keep, if they just drove them across the border with his drugs. From point A to point B.

But after crossing the borders safely, after getting clear and letting the cars loose on the roads… the boys wanted to score a little more prize that night. Ryan had suggested the street racers to use the cars to pick up girls and the other two were too high on adrenaline to say no. A Toretto later and Ryan was slapping down bets to race him. And where he did not have the money up front, he put up the car, too self-assured to see the bad idea or risk. After all, the car was a sure thing.

"What if we just took him the two cars, tell him the third broke down, and we're fixing it. It would buy us some more time." Ryan tried again.

"Would it? Would it really?" Liam paced towards the youngest there, a malicious grimace on his face. The scruffy brown hair and stained overalls Ryan wore made him look as weak as his personality was. It was only the potent cocktail of speed, beer, women and a successful run past the border that made him believe he owned the god damn universe.

"It would be a bit hard to use that extra time when we're lying six foot deep in Carlos' back yard!"

Tyler had said nothing during the exchange, his mind was working through all the plausible ways to get that car back.

30 million dollar's worth of heroin… lost…

The shipment had been split equally between the three cars, for less chance of detection, and for protection, even if one got stopped the others could sprint the hell out of there with the other two thirds of the drugs.

But, without one of them in jail and a car in impound, there was no way Carlos would accept any story they wove.

"Ty, we need those drugs. Now." Liam turned back to his best friend, ignoring the runt of the family.

"Hide the other cars." Tyler finally spoke taking charge of the loose cannon at his side and the weakest link in what was left of his family. Liam grunted his acceptance of the order, Ryan waited nervously. "I'll tell Carlos we got held up at Customs but are clear. It should buy us another day." Lastly, he turned to his brother, a serious expression, a no-nonsense gleam in his dark eyes. "If he won't comply with a deal, we'll have to find some leverage. You will go back to these racer chasers, and find out everything you know about Toretto." The sibling nodded eagerly, but a hand stopped his rapid flee. "Let me be perfectly clear Ry… you fuck this up, and this is where we part ways… for good." He touched his hand to the gun in his waistband. "Carlos needs a body to explain the lack of drugs. If we can't get them back… he'll be getting one." Tyler took another step to his brother, his eyes burning with disappointment, hate and greed. "I know for damn sure it won't be mine." he flashed his eyes to Liam. "And it won't be Liam."

Ryan nodded, the threat clear.

Brothers was a loose term for the relationship they held. Tyler was always miles ahead, Ryan clung to his coat tails, slowing him down, cutting him back, making his life a pain. At least… that's what Tyler always said.

"I won't let you down." Ryan promised.

* * *

" _A year!"_ Mia squealed. _"Aren't you thrilled?"_

"Thrilled?" Letty asked, the phone set to speaker on her dresser as she combed the wardrobe for something perfect to wear.

" _Yes, thrilled."_ Mia's voice continued. _"An entire year of romance, s-"_

"Romance?" Letty laughed. "This is _Dom_ we're talking about."

" _Oh, com'on, he's making an effort and everything. He booked you a super romantic restaurant, and we both know it's not going to be a cheap night after his win last night."_

"Yeah, about last night, remind me we need to have a chat about that car, the-"

" _Ah, ah. No shop talk."_ Mia cut her off. Letty could hear the bubbling of stirred sauce over the line. Mia had promised a pasta bake for the rest of the gang while her brother and best friend had their date. _"I'm simply saying, he raked in a lot of money with those races, and I know a certain lady… well, maybe not lady,"_ Mia laughed. _"That he's going to spend it on."_

"If he's blowing it all on this one restaurant it must be fucking expensive."

" _Hey!"_ Mia snapped, her dislike for curses clear. _"Look, he's making an effort, and that means that those skinny jeans you've had your eyes on while we've been talking are not an option. I'm serious, put them back."_

Letty looked down at the skinny jeans on the bed already set out for her to wear.

"I wasn't thinking about those jeans." she quickly lied, shoving the jeans back into the wardrobe.

" _Uh-huh."_ Mia would probably be rolling her eyes. A slurp preceded the cupboard doors opening over the phone, she must be adding spice; the boys had a taste for hot recently. _"Just make an effort Letty. Shave your legs, throw on a dress and pretend you're deeply in love with your boyfriend."_

"He's not my boyfriend." Letty was quick to correct.

" _Fine."_ Mia resigned with a sigh. _"Shave your legs, throw on a dress and pretend you're deeply in love with the man you constantly spend time with and adore and have rampant sex with, but refuse to call your boyfriend."_ Mia corrected, taking a huge breath of oxygen as she finished the sentence.

Letty laughed, it sounded ridiculous when said like that.

"Alright, alright. I'll play nice." Letty paused, her hand on one of the few dresses she owned. "How high class is this mysterious restaurant?"

" _Very."_ Mia answered, a little envy slipped out in the word.

"So… backless dress…"

" _Is a no."_ Mia finished for her.

"And above the knee is…"

" _Also a no."_ Mia answered quickly. _"Think posh and fancy, this isn't the diner at the end of the straight mile that serves you milkshake and curly fries."_

"Why can't we go there?" Letty whined, shoving back all of her dress options and turning back to stare longingly at the skinny jeans; they looked so good on her, natural and rugged, hugging her in all the right places. "I'm not fancy dress material. And neither is Dom." Letty sighed, sitting down on the bed, the phone tapped back from speaker and placed to her ear. "I like Sam's Diner. I like milkshakes. I like curly fries."

" _Ah, but you love prawns, and you_ _ **love**_ _side salads… if only for the humour they bring you."_ Mia rolled her eyes again. _"Not to mention the good wine. We both know by the end of the night you'll have had the best time and… ignoring all of the food… there's another thing in that restaurant you'll love."_

"If you dare say your brother I will put my foot so far up your ass you won't sit straight for a year."

" _Fine, I won't say it. But you need to stop denying it Letty."_

"You need to help me with dresses then… pronto." Letty finally resigned, shutting the wardrobe door with her foot. "I don't have anything posh worthy." And she was perfectly happy with that fact until tonight.

" _I have a few dresses, but… I gotta dash out to the store. Either the boys have hid the tomato puree and chilli powder… or… more likely, they've used it all again."_ Letty heard the cupboard doors slamming as Mia continued her search. _"Let yourself in and have a rummage in my wardrobe. Just don't be late for your date okay."_

"Alright alright. I'll be over in a few. Enjoy your shopping spree… we need more potato chips too. Dom finished the last bag last night." She could almost hear the judgement.

" _Anything else?"_

"Ummm, I think Leon said there was only a few bottles of Corona left as well…"

" _Alright, I'll do a big shop, get the usuals. Don't wait for me to get back though, if you're late because of me, Dom will slaughter me."_

"Aye aye captain." Letty mocked.

" _And Letty…"_ The bubbling stopped, the heat cut out from under the pan. _"He's really put effort in tonight… he wants it to be perfect for you."_

There was a silence where Mia convinced herself she was talking to a dead line, but eventually Letty grunted a note of agreeability and ended the call.

* * *

"This the house?" Tyler spoke, the car parked outside the Toretto homestead.

"Yeah, 1327." Ryan replied, sitting in the back seat, overlooking the brutish shoulders of Liam and Tyler. They'd spent the morning looking in every spare unit close to the Toretto garage and home for that damn car and still left empty handed. Desperation was sinking in, a phone call from Carlos pulling lie after lie from them, leaving them with several nasty threats over their heads.

"What's his sister look like?" Liam asked.

"Hot, dark hair… slim."

"Congratulations, you've just described half of America." Liam droned, his hand out of the car window, his cigarette doing nothing to take the edge off Ryan's annoyance.

"Well, I mean, she lives there… and she'll be there."

"No car. Nobody's home jackass." Liam chastised again.

"Wait." Tyler stopped them, a car drawing to a slow outside the Toretto house. "Hot." he described, getting the sight of the chic stepping from the car. "Dark haired." he continued as she stepped up the path, keys in hand. "Slim and," the female put the key in the locked house and opened it to her. "A Toretto." he concluded.

"I don't get it. Why did you want his sister?"

Neither Liam nor Tyler offered an answer. After a few minutes, the woman didn't re-emerge and their minds were set. Only an instruction came to Ryan.

"Get out of the car, pop the trunk and say nothing." Tyler instructed, a finger in his brother's face met only by nods.

Tyler and Liam exchanged a nod before stepping out of the car, scanning the road for witnesses before taking the guns low in their hands and running across to the Toretto home.

The door pushed open easily, their feet following them to the sound of female muttering about dresses. They ascended the stairs until the stood before and old wood door, the letters M, I and A scratched into the wood by a young unsteady hand.

They passed a nod and the door was pushed open, guns drawn and muscles ready for a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The reviews are so sweet. I cannot thank you guys enough! You rock :D Xx

* * *

Previously; _The door pushed open easily, their feet following them to the sound of female muttering about dresses. They ascended the stairs until the stood before and old wood door, the letters M, I and A scratched into the wood by a young unsteady hand._

 _They passed a nod and the door was pushed open, guns drawn and muscles ready for a fight._

* * *

"Not again." Dom grumbled, the phone vibrating in his pocket from the same number as before. He'd bet his life about that.

"Shower and dressed!" Mia was quick to order him, his back foot still outside of the house. "If you are late, there will be death."

"God damn it Mia, I've only just got in the damn house." He found himself assaulted by the smell of home cooking, spicy. "What you making? Smells amazing." He followed his nose into the kitchen.

"Chicken pasta bake, if you must know." she answered a little bitterly. "While you dine on the finest chefs can make, I figured I may as well treat the boys."

"You're an angel." He slung his arm around his little sister's shoulders as she cut the vegetables for the salad she would be forcing upon the boys. "Jesse tell you about the car I won?"

"No, and I don't want to know until tomorrow. Shower." Then she turned to him and withdrew from his arm. "Ewww, you're covered in oil, and…" She sniffed the air around him. "You stink!" She pushed him toward the stairs. "Shower, now."

His phone went off again and this time he was annoyed enough to answer it.

"What?!"

 _"I want my car back. Last chance, Toretto."_ The same assholes from earlier. At least now he knew why they needed it so badly.

"Yeah, it's a shame about those little gifts you left lying in that car…"

There was some muffled talking on the other side of the line, then crystal clear it came back to him.

 _"Look, last chance, hand it over or this gets ugly."_

"Ugly it up. I'll take whatever you've got." he chuckled. "You're the assholes who bet the drug packed car." Dom watched his sister stop her pottering in the kitchen and turn to him with full attention. He made the general hand symbol for 'I was going to tell you' but it must have gotten lost in translation as all she did was remain silent and questioning.

 _"We didn't want it to come to this Toretto, but we made a little stop by your house today, picked up your sister and took her for a little ride."_ Dom narrowed his eyes at his sister.

He covered the phone with his hand and turned to his sister.

"Anyone come by the house to see you today?"

"No." she simply replied, equally confused.

He shrugged and pulled his hand away.

"You came by the house to see my sister?"

 _"Yeah, infact, we still have her with us. She's right here next to us, and she's dying to be home I'll bet. So… you hand over the car… and we'll let her go. If not… things will get ugly."_

"You have my sister with you right now?" Dom questioned, a smirk playing on his lips.

 _"That's right, tough guy. But she's fine, and she'll stay that way as long as we get every tiny gram that was inside that car."_

"Yeah, ummm… good luck. But I'm fine thanks. She's been nothing but a shit sister, I wouldn't want her back anyway. Keep her." he laughed and hung up the phone.

"Hey. I'm an amazing sister." Mia complained half-heartedly. "Is this about that car you won?"

"Yeah, heroin in it."

"And they bet it against you?"

"Yeah well, they also think they've kidnapped my sister, so clearly they aren't the smartest."

"Poor guys." Mia mulled it over for all of a second before she snapped back to action. "Either way, shower. You have a date!"

* * *

"What did he say?" Ryan asked as soon as his brother took the phone from his ear.

"He said she was a shit sister and he doesn't want her back." Tyler turned to the brunette still unconscious and tied to a chair. "I thought you said he was protective of her."

"I did I did. Ask anyone, they always say Toretto couldn't love anything as much as he loved his sister. He takes men out for flirting with her. He punched a guy last week for breathing on her." Ryan was quick to supply.

"So why doesn't he want her now?" Liam asked.

Tyler ground his teeth as an idea fed through. He grabbed the phone from the box they'd shoved her belongings in. There, a screensaver on her phone was a photo of two hot, brunettes with rocking bodies, Toretto with them.

"A hot brunette with a slim body." Tyler repeated slowly through his teeth.

"Yeah, that's her." Ryan pointed at the woman in the room. His brother's arm shot out before him, the phone extended to share the image. "Ummmm, it might be her."

"Great… we got the wrong fucking girl." Liam snapped, his fist flying into the table.

"She knows Toretto." Ryan slipped in, the phone photo working to protect his ass.

"So who the fuck is she?"

This was when Tyler opened the mystery of a woman's purse and found driver's licence. Leticia Ortiz.

* * *

"Hey, she's coming to." A small voice echoed near her ear. Letty had woken to a shooting pain at the back of head. Darkness covered her eyes and she tried to shake the edge of sleep from her. "She's awake." The voice repeated, this time further away, in a hushed tone.

Her life savings said this wasn't Dom's attempt at being kinky.

"You best cross your damn fingers then." This voice was new, a growl of a reply that came closer with heavy footsteps.

"Here's how it goes." Finally, someone addressed her, his voice raised for her to hear him across the room. "I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer them." A creepy note twisted through his voice, it threatened consequences should he not get his way. Consequences that would be both violent and enjoyed by his hands. "You're going to tell the truth, and once I get what's owed, you'll walk out of here."

The blindfold was pulled sharp off her face, she expected to meet a blinding light, but the dim glow of an old warehouse cast a dull wash over the scene. "Let's begin." Letty pinned her eyes to the speaker. He sat on some crates a few feet away. One hand nursed a gun, the other, a half-eaten apple. A man was off by the far corner, behind the speaker, he shuffled on his feet, uncomfortable with the whole exchange. But she knew him, she recalled him weedy figure from the night before.

"Let me guess, you want your drugs back." she started, feeling the scratch of the words against her dry throat. "I'm gunna cut this short, I have no idea where they are." she lied. In truth, she was probably the only person alive who _did_ actually know where they were. The worm at the back withdrew further, obviously his loss had consequences, and by the similar facial shape of the guy with the gun and apple, she'd say it was brother dearest dishing out the beatings.

"We figured as much." The voice came from behind her and she was quick to pin him. She half wished she hadn't looked. She would have remembered seeing him at the races. He wore scars with pride down his face and bared arms. A sinister smile showed yellow teeth, most missing. He was clearly the hired muscle, a fighter to the core.

But so was Letty, she just had more pride in her appearance.

On the plus side though, they were sexist enough to believe she was useless. That, or the dress she'd borrowed from Mia was truly working to play her as a lady. It was different to the usual vibe she gave off.

"Leticia Ortiz." The leader commanded from his position on the crate. Letty turned back to him, her instincts stealing glances at scars all the while. "How did you end up in the Toretto household?"

"Just visiting a friend." she offered simply.

" _Just_ a friend?" he repeated. "See, your screen says differently." He held up her phone, the backlight of it showing her sitting in Dom's lap, Mia wrapped around her with a goofy smile on her lips. She remembered the day well, Jesse had insisted she have a photo of her and Dom being cute and Mia had photobombed. "Did we not agree to not lie?" he wondered aloud and nodded behind him.

Scar's hands came to her collarbone, sending a shiver down her body. They rolled down her arms as they hung limp over the chair, some soft material binding them together. Finally, he stopped his perverse journey at her fingers, but his entire hand grabbed her thumb and started pulling it away from the joining fingers.

A pained gasp fled her as the strained digit protested the motion.

"No, com'on, we don't need to do that. She'll tell us, she will." The meek voice may have no problem threatening men, but women were an entirely different ball game. But his words caused a ceasefire and her thumb was released back into her hand. She quickly wrapped her fingers around it, as if to reverse the damage. It didn't work well.

"We want our drugs back." The leader offered the start of a trade. "Toretto has our drugs. You, are clearly… something… to him, and are going to kindly ask him to strike a bargain."

"Your drugs for me?" she guessed, not able to fully relax as long as Scars remained so close. "You've got balls, I'll give you that." she breathed and the leader called off the attack dog's instinctual punishment for her mouth. "Coming after Toretto like this… not smart."

"So you are worth something." he summed. "Girlfriend?"

"No." Habit had kicked in before sense.

"Side whore?"

"No." she gritted her teeth.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. What does matter, is that you're going to unlock this phone, call your man-friend and negotiate me a deal."

Letty looked at the phone. Calling Dom wouldn't end well. For two reasons, 1) he didn't actually know where the drugs were, and 2) he didn't have any other option to play with. She'd have to save herself, and the longer she stalled, the longer she had to make that plan.

"You don't want me to call Toretto. He'd like nothing more than to put his fist through your cocky face."

"I'm quivering in my boots." he mocked.

"You should be." She flexed her fingers against the bindings, it was rope, or nylon, or some kind of fabric knotted several times all too tightly.

"That might be very different when there isn't a steel cage and five hundred horsepower around him."

"Nine hundred actually." she corrected with a smirk, her arms wriggling for freedom.

Whether it was the words or the attempt at freedom, it earned her a nod to Scars and then an explosion of pain across her face as his fist impacted against it. Her head flew to the side, her body pulling against her bound arms and earning her more than a bruise or two.

Letty took a sharp breath, pushing the punishment away from her mind. "You're making a huge mistake." Her voice showed no edge of fear for which she was immensely proud, but the pain of moving her jaw was pulling black spots across her vision.

"I really don't think I am." Leader grinned and stood, throwing the apple core to the floor and wiping his hands on his jeans. "You're going to call your friend."

"I'd need my hands."

But the pause said he had not thought of that. As was the way of desperate men thinking on the fly.

"Yes, yes you would." he conceded, but she remained bound. "Before we start with the formalities, let's just clear this up. You're going to get him to bring my drugs to a location of my choosing, and once they arrive, he can come and pick up you. Make it clear, your life is at stake." But then he stopped and bent closer to her. "Of course, if you're as worthless as you claim to be to him… chances are, he might not care."

"Considering your entire plan hinges on this, you better adjust your tone." she spat at him.

"Dial or I adjust your teeth princess?" he countered sadistically and shoved the phone at her. She shrugged her shoulders and a nod went to get Scars to cut the ropes holding her back. His calloused hands manacled her wrists as the rope gave. "No tricks." he warned, his gun rising up to evidence his threat.

"Get that gun out of my face before I rearrange your balls so far up your ass yo-"

Her words broke off for another scream, her arms levered backwards in a directions they were _never_ designed to go. A little more pressure and she'd be without them all together.

"Lot of words for a piece of ass in a dress and heels." The leader mocked.

"Piece of ass." Letty whispered to herself. It had been years since she'd been a piece of ass. She usually got some reference to a female dog followed by some inference that she was out of control. Did the cargo pants and studded belt make that much difference?

Mia's fancy dress had her playing damsel in distress. Why? Because Dom had wanted to make something out of nothing.

It was just a damn day and he had to go and force her into something that scratched and itched and… well, it made her weak. There wasn't even room to carry a switchblade _anywhere_ in this damn thing. And, oh shit… she now had blood on the damn dress. Mia was going to kill her. After Letty had finished killing Dom for putting her in this position.

"Make the call." The phone extended and brought her back from her mind.

Scars gave her one hand free and she made to reach for the phone. Just before she touched it, it rescinded slightly. "Remember, it's my drugs, or your life, you only get to keep one." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she'd heard it before.

Finally, with the phone in her hand, their guard dropped and she struck.

First, she turned back to Scars, releasing her arm from his lock, crashing the phone to his skull and sending him staggering back. The wimp still cowered in a corner, too far away to be a problem, his brother was a more immediate concern. The hand holding the gun intended to use it much like her phone, as a club.

He struck against her, but she backed up and punched back.

He was light on his feet, and Scars was coming back. A solid kick should get her a better distance. She paced herself, lined up her shot, readied and then… she was caged. The skirt of the dress wrapped too tight, the kick fell far too short to even skim an ankle, her balance wobbled and she put herself on the floor and held down by an even angrier Scars who was determined to make her pay.

"I'm gunna enjoy this." he whispered darkly as she wriggled underneath his consuming weight.

"Great work, Ry." A sarcastic remark sped behind the leader's shoulder, to the still motionless brother, before he knelt to the floor. "That wasn't nice, but I think we can wo-" he paused to the sound of an un-familiar ringtone.

Letty's eyes flashed open, the phone that dropped from her hand was now ringing out to the elder brother's foot. The caller ID? Dom. "Well, well, well, would you look at that." He beamed and answered the call, setting it to speaker as one of Scars hands came over Letty's lipstick painted mouth.

" _Where the hell are you? I've been knocking on your damn door for 20 minutes! I get it, you didn't wanna get dressed up, but answer the damn door!"  
_  
Leetty winced internally. A pissed off Dom to start with was never good. There would be a pulsing vein and skyrocketing blood pressure in a matter of minutes though.

"Dominic Toretto." he greeted.

" _Who the fuck is this?"_

"I'm the man who wants what you took."

A beat of silence pulsed. Letty could imagine the anger popping in his veins, the frustration contorting his beautiful features. Damn man, he was hot even when he was angry. Hell, especially when he was angry.

" _Why do you have this phone?"_

"Leticia was sadly mistaken for your sister. But… from the sound of the worry in your voice, I think we've got a better deal here." His eyes lanced across to Letty as if to call her a liar. She badly wanted to start the age old fight of 'she wasn't his girlfriend'.

" _Where is she?"_

"Right here. Keeping my boys company. Until you bring me my drugs, and my car."

" _You so much as touch her and you'll never see daylight again."_ That was her Dom. Even making death threats he sounded sweet.

"Sounds like we can make a business deal then."

" _Let me talk to her, now."_ So insistent. Just one of the many qualities she hated to love about him. The way he could become so demanding and controlled so fast. _"Letty."_ he called on the guess she could hear him. She could, and for a few milliseconds, she considered staying silent and keeping him out of this mess. The leader was rubbing the gun's trigger with an eager pleasure, his dog was growling at her, removing his hand with a silent warning to behave.

"I'm fine, Dom." she finally spoke out, and realising just how much moving her bruised jaw hurt.

" _They hurt you?"_

"Like she said. She's fine." The leader cut her off. "You've heard her voice, you know she's alive. I want what's mine. You've got one hour to drop it off at Springwalk Harbour in Warehouse Five. Once we get confirmation it's all there. We'll text you where we left your girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Letty corrected bitterly before a hand slapped back over her mouth.

The judgemental silence came from both the men in her presence and the one over her phone.

" _Deal."_


	3. Chapter 3

Huge thanks to everyone who is reading, has favourited/followed, or who has reviewed. You guys seriously rock! Thank you!

* * *

Previously; _"You've heard her voice, you know she's alive. I want what's mine. You've got one hour to drop it off at Springwalk Harbour in Warehouse Five. Once we get confirmation it's all there. We'll text you where we left your girlfriend."_

" _I'm not his girlfriend." Letty corrected bitterly before a hand slapped back over her mouth._

 _The judgemental silence came from both the men in her presence and the one over her phone._

" _Deal."_

* * *

Dom broke all the speedlimits on the way back home. The cars littered outside confirmed his boys were all there.

"Oh my god, how many times, no sex talk at the table!" Mia was complaining as he walked in. "If I have to hear the words 'balls deep' again, I'm going to puke." Laughter broke out and the boys began their stories once more. "I mean it, I swear to god I'll poison you a- what the hell are you doing?!" Mia snapped to Dom, his dinner jacket thrown across the back of the sofa as he flew past and up the stairs. "You're meant to be with Letty!" She followed him at double pace. "Did you book the reservation right? I told you you should have rang and confirmed it yeste- what are you doing with that?!"

The clatter of knives and forks was non-existent, all the boys had filed up the stairs behind them.

"Woah, bro. What's going on?" Vince asked, peering around Mia's shoulder.

"I know she's bitch, but it's a little OTT yeah?" Leon offered with a laugh. Awkward tension never did suit him well, humour was a defence.

"Mi, get me the cop's numbers, from your book." Dom ordered and turned around, heading back down the stairs.

"Why do you need the police?" Mia was hot on his trail, worry mixing with confusion. "What happened?" And then the pieces of the puzzle flooded sense through her. "Where's Letty?" Pure worry.

"They thought she was you." he just said, the gun slid into the waistband of his suit pants.

"They want to trade her for the drugs." she summed, recalling the conversation from earlier.

"Uh, but… she's got them." Jesse poked his voice in to highlight the obvious. Letty had hid the damn car and drugs, and she was the _only_ one who knew where.

"Which is why we need the police." Mia provided and turned to sprint to her room for the number she swore to save, but never use.

A newbie cop had caught her fleeing the races, along with his secret passion for street-racing and weakness for Mia's big eyes, he'd offered her a ride home instead of to the precinct. On her way from his car, he'd caught sight of a nasty bruise she'd got from walking into her dresser. On a misunderstanding, he'd insisted she call him if a man ever hit her again. A misunderstanding, but he hadn't accepted her truth. Still, she had kept his number in case Dom got in legal trouble. As last resort, friend on the inside kind of deal. She never expected to call it though.

When she got back downstairs, Vince was shoving a penknife in his pocket trying, and failing, to look innocent.

"No." she automatically fired off. "You're not going anywhere with that knife," She turned to her brother. "Or that gun. The police will deal with it." She handed over the number but pulled it back when Dom reached for it. "Leave the gun and you can have the number." she bartered.

"Mi, I don't have time for this."

She recoiled her hand entirely, putting the number in her pocket.

"Then I'll call."

Dom sighed and lunged for his sister, easily picking her up and shoving a hand into her pocket. A minute of screams and calls later and Dom had both the gun and number in his possession. Mia was confined to the kitchen by Jesse and Leon while Dom made the call.

* * *

"You better pray your boyfriend comes through."

It was an impossibility to follow their suggested plan, but Dom would come and beat the shit out of them. If she left them alive for him to deal with.

"-es ot my oyfend." Letty mumbled around the duct tape over her mouth.

"What was that?" The leader mocked with a laugh but turned away to his dog instead.

Letty was secured to the chair, zip ties from the back office tightly wrapping each wrist to the arm of the wheelie office chair. Her ankles had been wrapped together much the same, though in all honesty the dress was more than enough to restrain her legs.

"Ty…" Letty stopped struggling as the wimp put a name to his brother. Tyson, or Tyler or some other Ty name. "What if he doesn't deliver?"

Letty felt the silence echo over her and eyes turned back.

"Then we tell Carlos who took his missing supply."

"But, you said… if we told Carlos we didn't get them back, he'd kill me."

"Yep." The dog answered shortly, no remorse. "So you better pray he delivers. Or you're just as dead as she will be."

Letty lifted her eyes to her new cell mate. He might be walking and talking, but he was just as tied as she was.

Movement to her left drew her eyes and Ty took his cellphone and cigarettes out of his pocket, his loyal dog walking to the corner with him for consultation. Which left her alone (as well as could be expected) with the littlest racer who couldn't.

She easily connected to his eyes, pleading with them for his sympathy.

"Stop it." he whispered and crept closer. "I can't do anything to help you, so stop it."

"M irsti." she mumbled again.

"What?" He came closer. "I can't do anything." he apologised. It seemed genuine.

"Ease, m irsti."

"You're thirsty?" he guessed, somehow qualified to understand duct tape gagged speaking. Letty nodded vigorously. She wasn't dying of thirst, but if she could get a drink from him, chances were she could negotiate with him for both their freedom. "Ummm." He scouted the room but came back to shake his head. "I can't risk it. If they see, they'll shoot me… and… better you than me."

Letty's eyes sliced holes through him and he stepped forward.

"Stop it, okay. I can't do anything!" he insisted.

"Jesus Ry, either fuck her or leave her be." Came the voice from over the warehouse. Scars was getting cocky, his perverse laughter bouncing around the echoing space.

The wimp retreated away, flushed bright red and keeping his eyes firmly stationed from her. "You never could man-up." Scars commented. "Don't worry Princess," he shot across the room to her. "I'll give you a proper send off before we kill you."

Sick promises did nothing but spur her anger.

* * *

" _Nothing I can see."_ Leon spoke across the line. _"How much longer you got?"_

"20 minutes, and change." Dom answered, sitting in the passenger side of a police cruiser on the opposite side of the law than was the usual.

" _It's empty. I don't know why the hell they wanted this location dude, but… it's dead."_

"Ask him if he can see any cars parked nearby. Anywhere that would be able to see the warehouse." Dom was instructed, the cop to his left following a computer bip. Dom relayed the question.

" _Ummm, yeah, got a black 4x4 on the other side of the harbour. Not much else. Granny walking a dog up the top."_

"Tell him to watch the 4x4, if it moves, call back instantly." Officer O'Connor insisted.

Again Dom passed the message and hung up, his focus on the computer with the flashing red dot. The idiot amateurs really didn't plan ahead, and Letty's phone's GPS was calling out bright to them. "So, you wanna tell me how you got yourself into this situation?" O'Connor asked.

"I'll stick with my right to remain silent."

O'Connor chuckled and kept driving. "And let's just be clear." Dom turned to the cop. "This doesn't make you anything other than a stranger to my sister, you got me?"

"I'm saving her best friend." he argued jovially.

"You're offering your cell tracking services and staying in the car." Dom corrected quickly. "That doesn't make you her hero."

"I get it, you wanna play hero for your girlfriend, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you go in that warehouse alone." On that, he wouldn't budge, Dom could respect that. The man would make one hell of a good cop.

"Fine. As long as we have an understanding about my sister." Dom agreed against his better judgement.

"Your sister's a grown woman."

"My sister's my sister." he repeated darkly. He'd seen the glances passed between the two when he pulled up.

"And what, you think her dating a cop is going to turn her into something else?" O'Connor tugged the wheel sharp, making a corner no other non-racer would try at that speed. "Besides, you really think she's that weak willed she'd let me change anything about her. Not that I'd want to…" he added.

"My sister is none of your business." Dom ground out. Even if the guy was a good driver… and had let his sister off the hook for racing… and had offered to help him out now. It didn't mean anything.

"I get it, I get it, I jus-"

Dom's phone ringing interrupted them.

"What is it?"

" _Two more 4x4's filled with guys and guns just pulled up beside them."_ Leon dutifully informed. _"Wait, make that four more…"_

"They just waiting?" O'Connor asked, his voice raised to be heard over the phone.

" _No. Arguing."_ Leon paused. _"They keep pointing at the warehouse."_

O'Connor passed a look to Dom that said nothing good was coming from this. _"Wait, wait, there's a car pulling up at the warehouse. What's your time?"_

Dom flashed a glance at the phone's clock.

"Still got over 15 minutes."

" _Someone's impatient."_ Leon commented, then everything sped up, the phone exploded with noise. _"Holy shit!"_

"Leon! What's going on?!"

" _They blew it up. They blew up the fucking warehouse!"_

O'Connor didn't need to strain to hear that. The bosses were turning against the lower level incompetents. They were cleaning house before their failures could roll over on them. Chances were the clean-up crew were heading to Letty next. His foot went down, pushing the accelerator all the way to the floor, the red and blue lights of the car flashing, the sirens left silent. Cars moved out of the way and he pushed his way to the red dot of Letty's phone.

" _I don't know what's happening, but they're moving, all the 4x4's are leaving."_

It was going to turn into a race against the clock. Whoever got there first would win.

Then again.

O'Connor snatched the radio from the console, pushing the red emergency button for all channels.

"This is Officer O'Connor, 3384, I need immediate assistance at Iron Forge Warehouses, 20 plus heavily armed men approaching. Looks like drug cartel. Looks like Carlos' style."

Dom turned his eyes sharp to the officer. They'd agreed to keep this quiet. This was no quiet.

"We had a deal." Dom hissed.

"Yeah, we did. We agreed she wouldn't die. I'm keeping my end." he swore, rushing red lights, jolting the wheels to avoid passing cars. Dom didn't even seem to blink an eye at the speed. "It's not just these guys anymore. The bosses have got involved, and this is becoming damage control. Letty included." That shut off Dom's retort before it began.

" _3384, this is dispatch, units are on their way to you immediately, hang tight."_

O'Connor turned to Toretto in the new silence. "New plan." he announced, his eyes flipping between the road and the computerised dot getting closer and closer. "You and me are going in the back. We assess the situation, if they're heavily armed, I meet the backup, you stay in the car. No protesting that." he cut Dom off. "If we can take it, I ignore the fact you clearly have a gun with you and we deal with the situation. You focus on getting Letty out of there ASAP." The officer killed the lights as the neared the warehouses where her phone was. "The backup should deal with the cars. If, and for some crazy reason the cars are already here… you pray."

"Hell of a night for a routine patrol." Dom offered.

O'Connor slowed the car as the entered the building estate.

" _3384, this is dispatch, units are 3 minutes out, do not engage. Repeat, do not engage, units are on their way to you and will take over the situation, you are to be the eyes and ears, only."_

"Confirmed, eyes and ears only. Will not engage." O'Connor repeated back to the radio, then stopped the car, pulled the safety off the gun and got out.

"So much for Officer of the Law respecting the rules." Dom commented, but did the same.

"Stay behind me, alright. This is not negotiable." O'Connor whispered behind him, not waiting for an answer. He crouched before the first warehouse and followed his mental map to the dot where Letty's phone had last been.

* * *

"-Well call them back!" Letty snapped her head up as Leader and Scars returned back from outside.

"What's happening?" Ryan asked, worried about something more than Letty's evil eyes now.

"Got a call from up high." Scars filled in for him. "Apparently, someone up there is under the impression we've lost all chance of retrieving the drugs."

"Oh." Ryan muttered and the implication hung heavy in the air. "Wait. It wasn't me. I haven't called them."

"Well, it certainly wasn't me, and it wasn't Ty."

"I wouldn't… you know I wouldn't." Ryan backed up, shuffling further away from the predator. His brother stood solemn, eyes cast down, resigned to the fate of his sibling. "Ty, com'on, you know I didn't call. They'd kill me, you said so. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe to sell out our asses to save yourself?"

"No, no, you know I wouldn't!"

Letty didn't even think little Ryan was capable of thinking like that. Ty had yet to say a word though.

"I don't know shit." Scars snapped. "Because I thought you weren't stupid enough to lose the damn drugs. I thought you weren't stupid enough to pick up the wrong girl. I thought you weren't stupid enough to fuck us over. Guess I don't know anything about you."

"I didn't. I swear I didn't." But Scars hand flashed out and clenched around Ryan's throat. Letty could do nothing but watch and pray he held their attention long enough for her to free herself.

"I always knew there was something wrong about you, but Ty was always there to save your skin. Now…" he left the statement where it was. Ty's lack of motion evidence enough. The brotherly bond had gone.

The heavy roar of several angry engines broke apart the fight quickly.

"We've gotta move." Their leader finally broke through his silence.

Ryan's eyes flashed to Letty, but his leader corrected him quickly. "Leave the girl, we gotta go. Now."

"You'll just let him kill me." Ryan protested, hanging back.

"We get out of this alive, you can stay that way." Leader propositioned and had bought himself loyalty again.

"Et ee oh." Letty's attempt at 'let me go' didn't even pass through their minds.

"Sorry Chickpea, time's up. Your man let you down." Scars apologised without any feeling. In fact, he looked gleeful.

"No he didn't." Letty turned to the all too familiar gruff of said man.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter guys, thanks so much for all reviews/ favourites/ follows. I hope you've enjoyed reading and will like the ending. Huge thanks for the support :D Xx

* * *

Previously; _"Sorry Chickpea, time's up. Your man let you down." he apologised without any feeling. In fact, he looked gleeful._

" _No he didn't." Letty turned to the all too familiar gruff of said man._

* * *

Letty would have smiled, if the duct tape had allowed such motion.

"Letty, you okay?" Dom's eyes gave her a glance before lancing into the three that had held her. Dom had never been pro-gun, but the one his father had kept hidden in the house was now in his hands, lined up to the leader with a deadly finesse.

"M ine." As usual, Letty's mumbled attempt at responding to be fine fell to deaf ears.

"Where's my drugs, Toretto?" Leader snapped, his own gun raised with his temper.

"Safe."

"Where?!" Scars yelled, his own gun pulled from his jeans and pointed to Letty's head. Things changed then.

The tension in the room wound a hell of a lot tighter. Even the brothers seemed to realise their dog was a loose cannon when their heads were on the line.

"Shoot her, you lose them forever." Dom spat back, his aim lined straight for Scar's black heart. In a beat things could change. Death could claim either one of them.

"I don't think so. The drugs, now. Or you lose _her_ forever." he countered with a smirk. He was enjoying it. Getting off on the tension, on the thrill that he could kill.

Letty had never seen Dom look so angry before. "Gun down now." The mad man commanded, his own still trained on Letty.

Letty watched Dom's eye twitch as he gave her a pleading look, then slowly lowered his gun. "Good." But the word was filled with malice and his eyes went straight to Letty, his hands curling tighter around the gun.

"No!" Dom called, foreseeing as Letty had. He had no intention of letting her live.

A gunshot sliced through the air and Letty slammed her body weight to the side, rocking the chair past balance and to the floor.

Her arm tied to the chair took the brunt of the fall, shooting pain fast and hard through the nerves. But a breath later, there was no bullet wound in her skull.

Two more gunshots rang out.

Return fire.

Shots again.

Then silence.

Letty slowly opened her eyes, expecting a world of blood and pain to greet her.

Her arm cried with the pain of a thousand knives, but the rest of her… it was solid. No bullet holes, no dripping blood.

The same couldn't be said for the others.

Leader and Scars were on the ground, blood spilling from their chests. Instantly, her eyes searched for Dom.

It didn't matter than Ryan was crying in the corner.

It was Dom she needed to know about.

"-OM!" she cried behind the duct tape.

"He's okay." A new voice came from behind her, she struggled to identify it, but the chair, her bindings and the splintering pain from her arm stopped her. "My name's Brian, I'm with LA PD."

"LETTY!" There was the gruffness she missed.

"-OM!" she tried again. His bulky shadow came around from some crates and rushed towards her.

"We gotta move, Let." He greeted her with a kilowatt smile and pulled a knife from his back pocket.

"No time. They're breaching." Officer Brian stopped him, a nod to the door. "Get her out of here. I'll deal with this." Brian took the gun from Dom's hand, and made his way to open the security door from the office.

Dom gripped the chair and pushed it back to its wheels.

Letty cried out with the jostled arm, odds said it was broken and that meant a damn cast. She should have risked getting shot.

"Sorry, Let." He pushed his weight behind the chair and the wheels shot her forward through the back office and past Officer Brian where he held open the fire door.

"Your guy's at the back of the block, he followed them here. Go quickly." Brian spoke in passing and slammed the door shut after they left, locking him back inside.

* * *

A few minutes of fresh air and police sirens later, Letty could just make out Leon's car. But Dom pulled her out of sight at the last moment.

"-Aat eh ell?" _What the hell_ in non duct taped speech.

"Not my girlfriend?" he questioned with a laugh and turned her around, crouching before her. "See, I came to save my girlfriend… and if you're not her…"

"Oo un ob a itch." _You son of a bitch_. Somehow, Dom heard that one clear.

"And this is you trying to get me to untie you?" he chuckled, completely relaxed.

She kicked out with her bound ankles and managed to get him a little off balance but that was all.

"You know, you look nice, if you ignore the blood." He reached out and ran a thumb ever so lightly over her reddened jaw where she'd taken a punch. "Thanks, Letty." And he sounded so sincere it blocked her retort of where he could shove him 'thanks, Letty'.

"aht or?" _What for?_

"For playing along." Again she frowned, not following. "I know you would have preferred Sam's Diner and a long night parked at some hill peak." He smirked when she pulled a face as close to 'so why didn't we do that' as duct tape would allow. "But sometimes, you gotta let me treat you like a girl, you know."

"Oo eateh ee ike a url ast ight." _You treated me like a girl last night._ Which, was a damn good night. It always was when Dom won big at the races. Something about extra testosterone made him extra… attentive, in the bedroom. She'd be damned if he did that with any of the guys.

He shook his head slowly, laughter bubbling in his chest.

"I just wanted you to know I appreciate you getting your girl on." He stood up. "Now, am I saving my girlfriend or leaving you here?"

She didn't offer an answer, just stared daggers into him. "I'm serious, Let. I've had enough of this 'not my girlfriend' bullshit. You either are, or we aren't anything at all."

Sirens were still wailing, blue and red lights spinning colours over nearby buildings. Neither of them paid them any heed. The ultimatum he'd thrown down had been a long time coming.

Letty had never wanted the term for them for one reason, she was terrified.

Being without labels meant it didn't matter if he ever crossed the line and slept with one of the girls that caught his eyes. Not that he had… but… what if he did. What if she had to stand there one day and be the ex-girlfriend while he moved on? "Jesus Letty, is it that much of a damn question?" he asked, patience running short. What they were now, without the labels… it meant she could stay away from taking that leap of faith and trust. "Fine." he huffed and turned, already walking away from her.

Her heart sank. She was losing him anyway. Over a damn stupid name!

"OM!" she called through the muffling and he hung his head over his shoulder for a second. Just a second to see her nodding at him and he spun on the balls of his feet, the rubber of his shoes grinding the tiny gravel.

"You're my girlfriend?" Like a child, he grinned wide.

Reluctantly, she nodded twice, her eyes still stabbing at him. "See, that wasn't so hard." He gleefully smiled and came closer, the penknife cutting at her ankles and then arms. Pain shattered through her nerves as he touched the broken one, crippling her. "Let."

"I'm fine." she breathed, after ripping the duct tape off.

"They do this?" But she stepped back from him, cradling the broken arm and storming her path to Leon's car. "Letty!" Dom called, following her.

"Let, you're alright!" Leon greeted her, going in for a hug. Letty stepped back again, she wasn't risking her broken arm for a bear hug. "We were worried, girl."

"Just drive." She was tired, drained and now, thanks to Dom, pissed.

"A'ight." He nodded and slid back into the driver's seat.

Dom slid into the back with Letty, but the silence wasn't welcoming.

* * *

"Knock Knock." Eyes lifted to the garage shutters where a blue Skyline stood, its driver in the doorway searching for Toretto.

"Well well well, dust off boys, there's an Officer of the law present." Dom's voice came from behind the Pontiac he was working on. "Officer O'Connor, you here for business, or pleasure?" he asked, his eyes roaming the Skyline.

"Little bit of both. But, I'm actually not an Officer anymore."

"They promote you for the drug bust?"

"Suspended actually…" he confessed. "Apparently, there's a big deal about following strict orders."

"I'm sorry." And Dom meant it.

"Don't be. It's only two week. But… I'm considering a chance of career anyway."

"Oh yeah, got something in mind?"

"Something hands on. No strict rules… a lot of engine oil." His eyes roamed the garage leisurely, his point clear.

"I happen to know a place… if you know what you're doing." Dom smirked and followed Brian as he popped his hood. Dom let out a low whistle. Impressive work. "And the business side?"

"I need you and Letty to come down and submit a statement at some point. I also need the location of the drugs."

"You'd have to ask Letty." Dom leaned in, his hands on the bodywork as his eyes devoured the imported car. "What's the story?"

"Letty freed herself, found you driving around looking for her."

"Anything specific we need to stick in?"

"Few things Letty could add in about who led it, but otherwise it's pretty open and shut. Well once we get the evidence in the car. Which, the judge is overlooking how it was acquired, so you can be honest."

"This isn't just about the kid is it?" Punk drug dealers didn't get this much fuss. Not in LA.

"It went right to the top of the chain, they followed a lead right back to the head of the drug ring. They've got him hanging himself on criminal charges. But, you didn't hear it from me."

"Letty's next door." Dom nodded to the sandwich shop. "When you finish there, you can fix the damn radiator hose on the Buick!" Dom called, already heading back to his current work.

"Officer Brian, right?" Letty spoke, her voice soft and relax as she cut up lettuce on the countertop.

"You break it?" he nodded to the cast solidly on her left arm tattooed with well wishes and the occasional obscene drawing, no doubt courtesy of the boys next door.

"Yeah, which means I'm on kitchen duty." She struggled to place the tomato with only her fingers free to hold it, but after a few slips, she began to slice that too.

"You sure you shouldn't be at home resting or something."

She smiled and lifted up her head. Brian winced, seeing the black bruise across her jaw that foundation didn't make much of an attempt to cover. "Seriously, you've earned bedrest."

"I think I speak for the sanity of the group," Mia's voice sailed in from behind Brian, they both turned to greet her, "-when I say it's not worth the fight." She smiled. "And really, Let, put down the damn knife before you end up back in A and E."

"Mia." Brian greeted, a kilowatt smile lighting up his face. "You look beautiful." The day dress was just another favourite from Mia's wardrobe, Letty had seen it a thousand times, but Mia still blushed and thanked him sweetly.

Uh-oh, Dom was gunna kill them if he found out Mia had turned up early.

"You looking for Dom?" Mia asked, taking the closest seat next to him.

"Nah, just found him." He turned to Letty again. "When you're feeling up to it, the station needs a statement."

"Saying?" she prompted and picked up another tomato.

"You broke free from the guys, ran out and found Dom driving around." Brian paused watching Mia battle the one armed girl to try and claim back the task she didn't want to give up. "They, ummm, just need a few more details about the guys, but it's going down either way, so… should you really be doing that?" he asked as Letty grabbed another knife when Mia claimed hers back.

"I broke my arm, I didn't die." she retorted.

"Still, that can't be fun." It was then he noted the twitches in her features as she gripped the cucumber with her fingers of her broken arm. It hurt like hell, but she wasn't giving it up.

"I'm fine. Mind your own damn business." Letty grunted.

"What she means is, thank you for saving her life last night. And, thank you for answering when I called." Mia offered, her best smile flashed his way, her hand rested softly on his bicep.

"Yeah, well, anytime."

"I mean it. There's not a lot of people who would come through, no questions asked."

"It sounded important." Brian replied.

"What he means is, anytime you call he'll answer because you might be offering an invitation to your pants." Letty supplied, the constant judgement of her ability and the shooting pain making her grumpy.

Mia turned bright red but didn't step back.

"That's not. I mean, I didn't… that's not why I-"

"So, you wouldn't mind if I called you again some time." Mia asked, batting her eyes, chewing her lip.

"Not at all. You know, I've uh, actually got some time free now if you wan-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Dom's deep tones boomed at the entrance to the sandwich shop. Letty grinned, but he soon turned on her. "We agreed you'd be stocking the machine and nothing else." She frowned but set the knife down. Satisfied with the latter battle he returned to the former. "You better hope your half as good under the hood as you think you are with chatting up my sister."

"You won't regret hiring me."

"I'm already regretting it. Now get your ass to that Buick before I kick it down the street." Brain offered an apologetic smile to Mia and a nod to Letty before scarpering to work. "Really Mia?"

"Please, like any guy will ever meet your approval." She barged her shoulder past him and round the counter to where Letty left the half done chicken salad sandwich order.

"She's got a point you know." Letty offered smugly.

"Get in the car, you're going home."

* * *

By the end of the week, Letty and Dom had decided to go and sort things out with the local PD. A quick phone call was all it took to invite far too many officers to one of the old railway warehouses she'd 'borrowed' to stash the drugs and the car. Now, they wanted the full statements.

Much to Dom's displeasure, Brian had worked out well at the garage and Mia had taken that as an invite to personally hand him lunch every day and spend all his lunch hour as flirtatiously as she could. Things hadn't worked out fantastic for Letty either, she'd been banned from the sandwich shop and the garage but for answering telephones. A job which she loathed more than anything. But worse than that was sitting on her ass with stupid tv, so she sucked it up and took the sucker punch until her arm healed.

But last night, things had changed.

 _Dom had come back in after what had to be a grease fight with an old engine and instantly jumped in the shower. When he'd returned to his bedroom Letty and her cast were lounging on his bed, one of his old car mags holding her attention, while his was focussed entirely on the red lace lingerie adorning her top and bottom… nothing else but red heels, which were clearly bought for that exact occasion._

" _Letty." he greeted, swallowing his surprise loudly._

" _Boyfriend." she gritted out, showing her displeasure with the moniker._

" _It's not my birthday." Yet his smile was as wide as if it was._

" _Nope." She folded the magazine closed and dropped it to the floor. "This is just because I know how much you appreciate me, getting my girl on." she repeated his words from earlier._

" _I do. I very much so do."_

" _And, you did save my life." Honestly, she had no clue whose bullets had been whose in that fire fight, but the point was, everyone on her side lived, those on the wrong side weren't seeing much of life anymore. "So, I figured." She stood from the bed, crossed the room to him, her heels putting her at the same height as him. "Perhaps I should express my thanks."_

" _You have a broken arm." he noted._

" _Don't need it working for what I had planned." She smiled sweetly, her free hand moving down to unhook the towel from around his waist, it dropped slowly to the floor._

" _Planned huh?" he questioned, his hands exploring her curves, the new height putting her breasts higher into his eyeline, begging him to release them from the red lace. His fingers reached to unclasp the bra but she wriggled into him and away from it._

" _You can unwrap me later." Finally, her fingers curled around his stiffening length and gave it a smooth stroke back and forth. "First, I just want one thing."_

" _Anything." he promised, his lips pressing against her neck, his hands palming her deliciously curved ass as she played him._

" _Remember when you… saved my life." She ground her hips back further into his hands, the mimic of sex potent to stir him._

" _Best day ever." Because he'd won a long fought title._

" _M'hmmm." She brought her lips to nibble on his earlobe, the way that sent him mad with desire. "Remember when I was tied to that chair and you said you wouldn't let me go unless I agreed to be your girlfriend?" Warning flashed in his mind, the tone far from friendly. Dom's hands stopped their erotic motions and Letty tightened her grip on his favourite appendage; he wasn't going anywhere. "Well, here's my counter proposal. You let the title slip back to how it was… and I'll fulfil whatever twisted fantasy that was running through your mind when you saw this lingerie. Or… you force this name, and you kiss goodbye to seeing this ever again."_

 _Dom groaned._

 _Letty grinned at the noise. She'd caught the tiger by the proverbial tail and she wasn't letting go until it cried._

" _Fine." But this time, the tiger sank its teeth in too deep. "If my girlfriend wants to play dirty, she can. But that's because she's my girlfriend." He grinned._

 _Letty released her grip, huffed out a breath and spun on her heels out the room like a demon._

And thus, she was currently on a vow of silence to Dom. Even as he walked with her into the police station.

She followed him to the window as he drew the attention of the woman working the reception.

"Hey, Dominic Toretto." he introduced himself. "We were asked to come give a statement, case number NC9654." The woman tapped the keys.

"Mr Toretto." she confirmed and he nodded. "Fantastic, the officer will be down in a few minutes, if you and your wife would like to take a seat."

"I'm not his wife!" Letty snapped quickly, her eyes wide in alarm. But Dom was smiling. It was a smile of realisation. Realisation that he'd found his newest goal with Letty.

After all, girlfriend was so… flexible.

Wife had a much better sound.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I seem to be unable to shake this Dotty phase i'm in so you may see more soon, haha.  
Xx


End file.
